


Rather Stay At Home

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [42]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Shir always had a deep suspicion of public teleporters.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Rather Stay At Home

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 15 'teleportation'

Shir had never used a public teleporter if she could possibly help it, even before everything went to shit. You heard some pretty gruesome horror stories about teleport accidents. She'd been in the sort of circles where you could already find out that the public facilities, the clone labs, Data Memory, even Motherbrain Herself wasn't quite fully functional all the time. She'd been taught to use Hinas and Ryuka privately by the best tutors money could buy, discreetly, without any awkward questions about why a high society lady needed to use such specific and outdated techniques. They'd come in useful for her less reputable pastimes as well as her general healthy paranoia around public services. You didn't want to appear in a teleportation booth where they logged who you were, what time and from where you'd just entered, when you were escaping from a bank vault you'd just stolen priceless jewels from. Rolf didn't seem to mind that she sometimes came back home ahead of everyone else and sometimes carrying a few extras from the shop they hadn't seen her pay for. A second teleport specialist always came in handy during a crisis, especially now they were wanted fugitives and they'd already lost one friend for good because the clone lab had been disrupted by one of Motherbrain's power surges and her DNA had already been an interesting case. There was the slight problem that they kept finding themselves on the opposite end of Dezolis to where they needed to be, so they still really needed to use the teleporter a lot of the time, but at least she could get them out again in an emergency. Provided they survived the emergency. And didn't all fuse together, or fuse with a giant fly that happened to land inside the booth...


End file.
